Emotions
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: Complete As Raven's 18th bday approaches, her anxiety rises to unfathomable levels. Why is this and are the rest of the titans in for a big surprise?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

The day was starting to wind down, the sun wasjust starting to set below the horizon, splashing colors on the giant 'T' shaped building that was residence to Jump City's heros. Inside, the majority of the teenagers were crowded around a large tv, while two of them competed in a mini tournament to see who was the best gamer. While starfire had lost early to Beast boy, Cyborg and Robin were still battling it out on the Game Station 3XL.

The only one not present was Raven, who was currently pacing above them on the roof, worry and distraught apparent on her face.

_'I should just tell them, it's not like its really going to affect anything... well maybe it will but it won't be that big of a deal._' even after the attempt to reassure herself, she still paced across the length of the roof.

Pounding of feet and the opening of the roof door caught her attention as Beast boy ran out to meet her. "Come on Rae!" he said excitedly. "You have to come down and check this out, Cyborg is whipping Robins butt!"

She shook her head. "I'm not... enthralled by watching the downfall of one of our comrades."

"But it's just a game!" he exclaimed. "Come on, please?" he transformed into a kitten and gave her '_**the eyes'**_ and meowed once.

Looking away, she tried to ignore those deep emerald eyes but couldn't resist the small smile that crept across her face as he started to purr and rub his body against her ankles. She sighed and looked down at him.

"Fine, but just this once." his cat formed grinned from ear to ear as he started to run to the stairwell and slipped through the slightly opened door, glancing back to make sure that Raven was following.

She sighed once more and headed down after him, his tail bobbing in the air as they continued down the stairs and into the livingroom. She took her place at the far end of the couch and drew her book from it's resting place, opening it to where the marker indicated she had left off but had read no more than a few words when Beast boy crawled into her lap and looked up at her, purring softly.

"I'm here." she snapped halfheartedly, the effects of her coming up birthday already taking affect on her emotions.

His cat grin shrunk slightly but nonetheless, he was determined to get her to watch at least the remaining of the match. Careful not to leave any claw marks in her book, he pushed it down onto her lap and laid across it so she couldn't read.

Sighing in defeat, she pulled him off gently and snapped the book closed, resting it back in it's proper spot and turning back to him with a glare.

Beast boy turned back into his human form and grinned at her before turning his attention back to the screen.

For a while, Raven's mind was taken from the trouble that would surely occur once midnight came, signifying the arrival of her 18th birthday. Instead, it was focused on the meager attempts of Robin, then Beast boy, to attempt to beat Cyborg. Unfortunately for them, they lost and Cyborg won bragging rights until the next Saturday when they would be holding the next contest.

It wasn't until she was half asleep, did the gnawing fear start seeping back into the pit of her stomach, making it almost impossible to fall asleep. She sat on her bed, eyes glued to her clock as time slowly edged by until the red number illuminated 12:00:02am. She watched a moment longer as the seconds started to tick by before turning her back upon the clock sleepily and crawling under the covers. '_Maybe it won't happen until next year_.' she thought wearily as sleep overcame her.

Has she stayed awake for a few more moments, she would have seen the pink glow that surrounded her body before seeping into her cloak as it faded back into a hue of dark blue. Unbeknownst to the sleeping girl, the day would be filled with unexpected surprises, to everyone, including herself.

* * *

AN: short, sweet, and to the point. I will continue BH and this is to the side (Kinda like _RH&_ _Seceret Admirer,_ speaking of which should have a sequal appearing after this one is done) I hope you enjoy, I've been toying with doing this for a while and I will get to _Comatose_... eventually. 

Review Please

Hoshi


	2. Happy

Chapter 1 

Beast boy was among the first ones up. He was surprised to see that Raven had yet to get up and make her tea so he decided to do it for her, a way of paying her back for having to watch him and Cy go at it on the game.

Speaking of Cyborg, he walked in not more than a few minutes after he had. "Hey BB, wanna rematch so I can kick your sorry butt again?" he noticed the pot of water. "What are you making that stuff for?"

He shrugged. "I though Rae would like some since she hasn't been out of her room today. I mean, I did kinda force her to come down last night."

Cyborg got an evil glint in his human eye. "And who's idea was that? You know, you've been crushin on Raven for a long time, when are you going to finally ask her out?"

Beast boy shook his head. "When the apocalypse comes and she actually shows that she feels the same way."the tea pot whistled and he took it off the stove and poured the water into two cups and placed two herbal tea bags in them, letting them steep while he got out the honey and sugar.

Cyborg watched as he added the honey to one and both to the other. "How do you know who's is who's?" he asked.

"I just do." he said, taking the two cups and walking towards the doors. "I know you hate doing it, but could you get out my tofu eggs?" he asked as the doors shut behind him.

Cyborg shook his head and pulled the disgusting 'eggs' out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. Robin walked in with Starfire not far behind him, asking him about the game they had played last night.

"So, the objective is to beat the other opponent before they beat you and you must block or you will be beaten?" Robin nodded, forcing a smile even though it was evident that she had been asking questions for a while and he was going a little nuts. Cyborg chuckled softly before starting to whistle while he made his eggs.

* * *

Beast boy struggled for a moment to hold both cups and knock on the door, he managed to balance the cups in his left hand before quickly knocking on the door. "Raven!"

It was silent for a moment before the door rushed open and Raven stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Yeah?"

Beast boy blushed slightly when he noticed that she didn't have her cloak on and averted his eyes from her long legs and held out one of the cups. "I made you some tea."

Raven smiled and took the cup. "Thanks BB." she said.

He smiled back and turned to walk away when Raven caught his hand. "Come in." she said, still smiling.

Startled by her offer, Beast boy merely stood outside her door for a moment until she pulled him in and closed the door. It was surprisingly brighter than what he last remembered and noticed that the curtains were pulled back and light was streaming through the open window.

"It's so nice out, I just had to open it." She said happily after noticing his gaze was on the window. "Rae... are you ok?" he asked looking back at her smiling face.

"I feel great, so alive." she said bouncing a little bit on the balls of her feet and laughing softly.

Beast boy stood staring at her for a moment, not quiet sure if he was dreaming or not. "Ok..." he said slowly. " um, did you want some breakfast?" he asked.

Raven grinned and nodded, grabbing his hand again and pulling him towards the door and down the hallway until her caught up with her pace and walked beside her, his hand still in hers. He blushed but didn't let go until they had reached the doors, letting Raven go first.

"Good morning!" She cried happily, almost jumping into her seat.

Starfire smiled. "Good morning friend Raven, you see to be very happy today."

She nodded eagerly. "It's a nice day, we should go to the park, or even the beach! And play volleyball and go swimming and surfing and all sort of other funs things!" She said, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

Robin raised an eye brow. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm perfectly fine."

Cyborg set a huge plate of waffles on the table along with eggs and even Beast boy's tofu eggs.  
"I thought since you were being nice to Rae, I should be nice to you." he explained seeing Beast boy's dumbfounded look.

Raven grinned as she grabbed two large waffles and some tofu eggs and started eating.  
"I believe Raven's idea to go to the beach is a great idea. May we go later?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah, I think we can take a break today." Raven grinned through her waffle and syrup. "Yay!" her face faltered slightly. "But I don't have a bathing suit..."

"We can journey to the mall of shopping after breakfast." Starfire said happily as she drank her mustard.

Raven nodded and finished off her waffles before running back to her room to get ready.  
Robin stared at the closed doors. "Does any one else find it a bit... strange that Raven is acting very..."

"Cheerful?" Beast boy and Cyborg said in unison.

"You don't think that..." beast boy looked up at Cyborg.

"No... it can't be... I mean...can it?... You don't think its..." he responded, slightly confused.

Raven came bouncing back in and grabbed Starfire and together they ran for the door.

"Happy." they said in unison.

"What?" Robin ask, slightly confused.

"Remember from a while ago, me and BB were getting to know Rae." Cyborg asked.  
Robin nodded and Beast Boy continued. "Well, me and Cy were sucked into Ravens magic mirror which she uses for meditation and we ran into some of her other emotions. Happy was the first one we met."

"Yeah and the only one who laughed at your jokes." Cyborg mutter under his breath.

"Hey!"

"So you think her emotions are going on the fritz?" robin interrupted

"Most likely. We shouldn't worry about it too much. If their something wrong, she'll tell us." BB responded, still glaring at Cyborg.

Robin motioned towards the sleep quarters. "We should get the stuff ready, there's no telling how long their going to take." The other two nodded and followed him to get ready.

* * *

"Friend Raven, what do you think of this?" Starfire asked, holding up a light pink and white stripped bikini.

"Cute, perfect for you!" Raven replied as she looked over the rack of suits. "I can't find anything I like though." she said, pouting slightly.

Starfire rummaged through the racks and pulled out a dark green bikini with little flowers on it. "How about this?"

Raven squealed, something that startled Starfire. "I like it!" She checked the size. "Perfect!" as they headed for the counter, Raven spotted a pair of black shorts with green stripes down the side. "Ooh. I like those." Almost half an hour later, Raven and Starfire walked out of the store, both carrying many bags of clothes. They headed back to the tower, surprised to see the guys already ready.

"So we are ready to go, correct?" Starfire asked.

They nodded and Robin held up a basket. "We have food, the volleyball stuff and the surfboards that Cy made are already in the T-car." Raven punched a fist in the air, "let's go to the beach!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the Titans pulled up to the semi-packed beach. "Alright titans, what do you want to do first?" Robin asked as they walked down the sand.

"Well, Star and I have to change." Raven said, grabbing starfire by the arm and leading her towards the bathrooms. "Why don't you get the volleyball stuff set up."

The guys nodded and, after squabbling amongst themselves, finally set up the net and waited for the girls. "Me, Star, and Cy will be on a team and BB and Rae will be on the other." Robin stated.

"Man, how will that be fair?" Beast boy whined.

"You can turn into a bunch of animals with more than two arms!" Cyborg stated.

"How about Star, Jinx, and myself against you three." Came Ravens voice. The guys turned around and their jaws dropped.

Beast boy moved his mouth a few times but no noise came out until he managed to croak. "R...Raven? Oh... my... god..." he looked her up and down, admiring her luscious body that was hardly hidden by the skimpy bikini. '_She looks really good... no, not good, awesome!_' He didn't notice that he had started drooling. It's not like he never saw her body before, after that little incident of walking in on her as she was getting out of the shower, but the presence of something other, and even more revealing, than her leotard made his heart beat faster.

Beside him, Robin and Cyborg were also having the same problem as Beast boy. Both stood dumbfounded, more so Cyborg than Robin. "Jinx? But what are you doing here? What about the HIVE Five?"

She shook her head. "I'm done with criminal business. It's rather boring nowadays."

"So are you guys up to the challenge or are you afraid you'll be beaten by a bunch of girls?" Raven asked, taking the volleyball from Beast Boy. She smiled at him then pulled gently at his purple and green striped shorts. "By the way, I love the colors you picked out." She said, giving him a small wink as the girls made their way to one side of the Volleyball net.

Cyborg grinned and elbowed Beast Boy in the side. "I think the Apocalypse has begun." He whispered before joining Robin on the opposite side of the girls. Beast boy just shook his head and also joined them.

They volleyed for serve and the girls won. Raven stepped back and served the ball, sending it flying over the net and landing in between the guys who had all ran for it and collided. "Point for us!" she cried happily, making a 'victory' sign.

Unfortunately for the guys, the game continued to be a complete failure as the girls worked together as a team. It also didn't help that one of them would suddenly space out, staring at the girls hot bodies. Beast boy most particularly was a victim of Raven's deadly spikes, as he would always stare at her when she rammed it at him. After one of these many blows, he finally called it quits and plopped down on his towel that he had set up. Raven also threw in the towel and joined him as the others continued to play.

"Boo." She said, giggling slightly as she sat down next to him. "Why didja quit?"

Beast boy rubbed his head. "One too many spikes to the brain." He responded.

"Sorry." She said, lowering her head slightly.

He smiled. "It's fine, didn't do much damage brain wise… I don't think any more damage can be done anyways."

Raven looked back up at him, a smile radiating on her face. "Thanks BB." She said softly. Standing up, she placed a small kiss on his forehead where it was still red from the last impact of the volleyball. "All better!"

He stared up at her for a moment before smiling back and taking her hands as she offered to pull him up. "hey, wanna go surfing?" he asked.

Raven looked skeptically at the boards that Cyborg had lined up along their area. "I don't know how…"

Beast boy smiled and grabbed his. "I can teach you, come on." Raven nodded and grabbed hers, following him to where the water came up and receded on the shore where he showed her the basics. "Remember to bend your knees and keep your weight balanced equally." He examined her posture. "Good, now, lets practice how to get up on the board. After she got down the main points, he smiled and gestured to the waves. "Lets get started."

They paddled out a ways, enough so that if they fell, they wouldn't hit the bottom hard and where the waves weren't too big to knock them off and carry them away. "Alright, here comes the first wave. Get ready." Beast boy stated. Raven nodded and turned the board around and gulped. As the wave started to carry the board up, she stood and leaned like Beast boy had told her. She managed to stay standing, even though she was a bit wobbly. "I did it!" She yelled happily before losing her balance and slipping off, falling back into the water.

Beast boy swam quickly over to her as she popped back out of the water and started laughing. He smiled and brushed her bangs back out of her eyes. "Almost had it."

She smiled back and climbed back up onto the board. "Lets do that again!" As the day wore on, Raven got steadily better until she could do some simple moves. The others joined them and soon they were all riding together.

"Big wave!" Beast boy yelled as a huge wave came up behind them. Only Raven and himself got ready. He smiled encouragingly at her as the wave rose around them. They stood and started to ride it out. "Woo hoo!" Raven yelled happily. As they neared the shore, she slipped and fell sideways into Beast boy who had been beside her and they both fell into the shallow water.

"Ouchies." Raven said, sitting up and rubbing her side.

Beast Boy opened his eyes wide when he noticed Raven straddling his waist. "Are... you ok?" he managed to choke out.

She nodded, her eyes transfixed on something out of his sight. She reached forward and gently touched his forehead.

Pain shot through his head and he clenched his eyes shut. As the pain subsided he opened them again and looked up at Raven who's fingertips were covered in blood. '_My blood'_ he realized with a start.

For a moment, he watched as Raven's bottom lip tremble before she placed a hand above his forehead and chanted softly. The pain that had started to grow suddenly vanished and he hesitantly touched his forehead for any trace of blood. He was surprised to find none. "Thanks."

Raven washed the blood off her fingers in the water that was rising and receding beside them before smiling slightly at him. "It was my fault anyways, I'm sorry." she replied softly, not meeting his gaze.

Beast boy raised a hand and turned her face to him. He was surprised to find her cheeks slightly moist with tears. He calmly brushed them away and gave her a small smile. "It's not your fault, it was just an accident." She said nothing but continued to look guilty. Strands of hair fell in front of her face but she did nothing to move them.

"Rae..." Beast boy said softly. She risked a glance at him and was surprised to find him grinning like a mad man.

"Are you..." he raised his hand to her waist. "Ticklish?" he started tickling her.  
Raven squealed, trying to get away from Beast boy who rolled her over, straddling her and pinning her hands above her head, continuing to tickle her side.

"BB stop!" She gasped, trying to get a breath in. He started laughing, a wide grin on his face.

Raven got an evil glint in her eyes and smirked. "Oh BB..." she said innocently.

"Hmm?"

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her face. "Do you mind getting off of me?" she asked, smirking even more.

Beast boy blushed and immediately got off of her, holding his hands out to help her up as well.

As they were talking, the others had crept up on them and Robin and Cyborg were having difficultly keeping their laughter back. Finally it was too much for Cy to stand and he had to burst out with his comment.

"If you two _love birds_ are ready, were going to head back." Both blushed and Beast boy dropped her hands. They were silent while they packed and as they headed back to the tower.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Jinx?" Cyborg asked as they gathered in the T-car.

"I'm positive." she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll catch you later Stone."

* * *

Raven dropped down onto the couch. "I huuuuuuurrrrrtttttt." she moaned as she tried to move beneath her sun burn. Beast boy smiled and knelt at the edge of the couch with a bottle of aloe and rubbed it gently on her back.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded and sighed happily before looking at the rest of the gang positioned around the room. "Thanks guys. Today had been... fun." she closed her eyes and a soft pink glow emitted from her body and formed into sphere before disappearing down the hallway.

Raven moaned and sat up, wincing as the sunburn restrained her movement. "Alright, next time Happy decides to go to the beach, remember sub block."

Cyborg chuckled. "Good ta have the old Raven back."

"Not for long I'm afraid. By tomorrow a new emotion will take control." she said, sighing. "It's a cycle I go through every time I reach a new stage in my life. I just ask you know, when it's rage's turn, don't come in my room."

The others nodded and she stood, still in her bikini which she suddenly realized and blushed. Beast boy quickly grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it carefully around her. He shook the aloe bottle again. "I can put some more on your back if you want." he said softly.

Raven nodded and he looked back at Cyborg with a small wink and followed her down the hall.

"Hey Rae..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember everything that happens?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you have fun today?"

She looked at him with a smile on her lips. "Yeah... I did." they stood outside her door and there was an awkward silence.

"Soo... I'll leave this with you, I'm kinda tired." he said, handing her the aloe. "And..." chancing his life, he placed a small kiss on he cheek. "Good night Rae."

"Night beast boy..." she touched her cheek gently, the aftermath of Happy's control still in affect as she smiled and turned to go into her room, humming.

* * *

AN: WEEEEEEEEEEEE I got good responces for this one. I hope you liked it.

Review please

Hoshi


	3. Timid

AN: Theres a little 'easter egg'in this story. I wonder if anyone will get it.. (an easter egg, for those who don't know, is a little hidden tidbit from another thing. I.E: Toy story toys in Finding Nemo. Just little tidbits from other things. I doubt anyone will get this one though...)

Chapter 2 - Timid

Thunder crashed outside the Titans tower as rain pounded and streamed down the windows. Inside, the Titans were sleeping peacefully, all except two.

Beast boy moaned as he sat up in his king sized bed that he had traded in after realizing he was getting too big for his twin sized bunk beds. At first, he thought it was the storm that had awoken him, the crashing thunder and rain tapping on his window but he soon hearda gentle rapping of someone at his door and a quiet whimper when the thunder crashed over head. He shifted the blankets from atop his figure and stumbled slightly in the dark as he headed for the door and opened it groggily.

He was startled to see Raven, cowering before him as lighting illuminated his room. "Rae?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry for waking you." she said softly. "But I woke up when the storm started and I can't fall back asleep, I'm too scared"

He scratched the back of his head, a blush rising to his cheeks as he realized he was only wearing his boxers. "Uh, did you want to come in"

She nodded. "If it's not too much trouble." he shook his head an ushered her in before closing the door. She stood in the middle of his room, looking around, fear evident in her eyes.

Beast boy hesitantly placed an arm around her waist and led her over to his bed where he sat her down. "Did you want to talk"

She nodded and inched closer to him, away from the window, as lightning once again illuminated the outside sky. Beast boy grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around both of them. Raven looked up, slightly startled but said nothing.

"What did you want to talk about?" beast boy asked softly.

She shrugged and stared off for a moment before whispering. "I'm sorry to wake you, I really am." she looked up at him. "I didn't want to go to Starfire, or anyone else." she leaned her head gently on his shoulder.

"Why did you come to me?" he asked, trying to stray his mind from her leaning against him.

"You make me feel safe." she replied, stifling a yawning. Suddenly, she blushed and pulled away. "Sorry." she squeaked, not meeting his gaze.

Momentarily stunned at her actions, it took a moment for Beast boy to gather his thoughts and place his arm around her, pulling her back against him. "It's fine Rae." he said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked, slightly tearful.

He nodded and hugged her gently. "You can be honest with me, I don't care what you think about me"

She whimpered slightly as the thunder grew louder and cowered in his arms. "I'm afraid you hate me." she whispered softly, her voice barely audible over the storm.

He gave her a small smile. "I thought we already established the fact that I like you." he caressed her cheek gently. "You should get some sleep."

She drew closer to him, whimpering. He chuckled and drew her back further on the bed. "I never said you had to leave." He helped her settle back against his numerous pillows and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders before settling on top of them with his back turned to her.

"Beast boy"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a toothy grin. "Your welcome Rae"

* * *

"...and I'm sorry for getting angry at you over wanting to hunt down Slade all the time and telling you that you need to spend more time with the team and not in your room searching for clues. Also, not telling you about why Slade is after me and who my father was and..." 

"Enough Raven!" Robin yelled desperately. She had been going on with apologizes for most of the morning, to every one except Beast boy and Cyborg. Then again, according to them, they had their fill of Timid when they were in Raven's mind.

"Try going through a whole maze with her going on like that." Cyborg had said, after putting in earplugs to drown out her constant apologies.

After Robin's outburst, she cowered back behind Beast boy. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Unsure of what to do, Robin merely stood, staring at Raven for a moment before shaking his head and sitting down at the table. "It's fine, just, please stop apologizing"

She nodded and took a seat next to Beast boy as Cyborg dumped his 3 meat spaghetti sauce in the middle of the table with a huge bowl of pasta. "Dig in y'all"

Beast boy rolled his eyes in disgust and finished making his salad and plopping down on his seat with the green platter in front of him.

Raven placed a cup of tea next to his plate and gave him a small smile while sipping at her own and picking at her plate of pasta.

"You alright?" Beast boy asked after noticing this.

She nodded and continued to roll around the meatballs, not bringing any morsel to her mouth. "I'm not very hungry"

Cyborg looked crestfallen. "You don't want any of my famous sauce?"

"It's not that I don't like it." she said quickly. "I'm just not very hungry"

He nodded and slopped down his own food quickly before grabbing some more. Raven stood and excused herself from the table and made her way over to the couch where she picked up her book and started to read.

"Hey, I got an idea!" beast boy said suddenly. "What if we have a movie night? Wicked Scary III is supposed to be out." he started bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"The last two were really scary." Raven said quietly, kneeling on the couch and resting her chin on the back of it.

"Don't worry, BB will be here to protect you. Just don't try to deny that your not scared and we'll all be fine." Cyborg said chuckling.

Beast boy blushed and said nothing. ' _I knew I should have never told him about last night_.' he frowned.

Raven seemed to ponder this fact. "I... guess... it would be ok." she said slowly.

Starfire, who had been silently watching the whole time, nodded and chimed in. "Excellent! I shall get the non-cotton candies for tonight's festivities!"

She went to head for the door when Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "There will be plenty of time to get things. Let's just eat lunch now"

* * *

Starfire was clinging to Robin as the girl crept around the corner, she screamed and created a chain reaction of Starfire and Raven both screaming and ducking behind their respective 'protectors.' Jinx, who had been invited over by Cyborg, merely sat staring, too horrified at the carnage (vocab word!) And graphics to bother to hide. 

The movie ended and the credits started to roll, no one moved.

"I will say it once again, I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandoes and giant oozing monsters but that was the scariest thing I've EVER seen. It was worse than the first two put together"  
Starfire nodded, whimpering once more and burying her face in Robin's shoulder.

"I'll have that last image burned into my eyelids and it'll haunt me for the rest of my life." Jinx shuttered. She glanced outside then back to Cyborg. "You wouldn't mind taking me home would you?" she asked quietly.

Cyborg blushed but nodded and waved to the group as they headed for the elevator.

Beast boy glanced at Raven who's eyes were clamped shut. He attempted to get his arm back from her clutching hands but she refused to let go. He reached over and caressed her cheek softly. "It's over now. Nothing's going to get you Rae." he whispered softly.

She opened one eye and nodded and loosened her grip but didn't let go. Beast boy smiled and glanced at Robin. "I'll see ya in the morning. Night guys"

He stood with Raven still clinging to his hand and walked down to his room. He didn't even bother asking her if she wanted to stay as he opened the door and they entered. She sat quietly on his bed as he grabbed some clothes and headed for the door.

"Don't leave." she whimpered.

He crossed the small space between them and knelt before her and caressed her cheek. "I'll be right back, I promise." he whispered.

She nodded and climbed under the blankets as he left and curled up into a ball. She heard the door swish open and she curled up tighter, all the possibilities of who, or what, it could be running through her head so that when something touched her shoulder, she jumped, pulling away.

The blankets were removed from her head and she saw a smiling Beast boy once again only attired in boxers. "It's only me." he said softly as he laid down next to her, this time under the blankets. The normally sweltering hot days had been changed to thunderous and cold and his room was no exception to the cool house.

Raven wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, surprising him greatly. She rested her head against his chest and sighed in contentment, the familiarity of his scent and warmth soothed her into a lull of sleep. The stress of Timid's presence slid from her body and she relaxed even more.

This went on unbeknownst to Beast boy. He wrapped his arms around her waist hesitantly, pulling her closer and she merely responded by nuzzling his chest and moving closer to him, a small smile crept onto her lips as she fell into a deeper state of sleep.

Beast boy sighed happily and he too soon fell asleep with his angel of darkness nestled safe within his arms.

* * *

AN: Yay! I actually liked this chapter. Now, there is no foreshadowing, cause I myself have no clue who is next XP. 

Don't forget about the little 'easter egg', I will give a hint, it is _not_ what Robin said after the movie.

Review Please!

Hoshi


	4. Mischief Rude

Chapter 3 

Beast boy woke the next morning to a strange sound. He opened his eyes wearily and they sought out his clock. The red LED light shone 8 am, 4 hours earlier than he would have liked to get up. His eyes soon traveled around his room to find the disturbance that had awoken him so early. They widened in surprise at the sight he found.

Raven was sitting in the middle of his pile strewn floor wearing nothing more than a pair of his boxers and green muscle shirt. She was munching, rather loudly, on a bowl of cereal and slightly head banging to what he believed to be Disturbed considering he had left it in his cd player that she was currently listening to.

He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if what he saw was real or just a dream.  
"Rae?" he asked uncertainly.

She looked up at him, milk dribbling down from her mouth to her chin. She flashed him a slightly mischievous and cereal full grin before continuing to eat. He watched as she finished it off in record time and give a large, un-excused burp and dropped the bowl onto the floor with the rest of his junk.

She got up and walked over to his bed, dropping onto it and poked his side. He just sat and stared at her for a moment. "Um... is there something you would like?" he asked as she kept staring at him.

She grinned again and took a piece of paper out of her bra and handed it to him. He hesitantly took it and unfolded it, reading aloud. "Cyborg: 10 am, Starfire: noon, Robin: 12:30pm... What are these for?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Prank times." she responded simply before leaning back against him, eyes closed with the same mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"Pranks?" he asked slowly before grinning as well. "What do you have in mind"

* * *

A few hours later, they started to head for the lounge so Beast boy could eat before they put operation 'Cyborg' to work. 

"Uh, I really think you should change into your own clothes." Beast boy said as he glanced at Raven again. She had changed into a pair of his jeans that were way to baggy and hung below her waist line revealing the boxers she still wore. She had traded in his muscle shirt for a black and green dragon one.

"I don't think so."She said, crossing her arms and continuing down the hallway ahead of him. He jogged slightly to catch up to her as she walked through the doors.

The other Titans were already crowded around the table. As soon as Cyborg and Robin saw Beast boy and Raven, they started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Beast boy demanded.

They exchanged glances before they bursted out laughing. "Did you forget to put your own clothes back on this morning Rae?" Robin asked.

Beast boy blushed slightly and glanced at Raven who seemed unfazed. "As a matter of fact," she started, "I find these clothes comfortable but I must ask you, did you forget to take your stupid pills this morning? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't need an excuse to be an idiot"

Beast boy and Cyborg burst out laughing, even Starfire giggled before quieting down and returning to her meal. Raven gave a dumbfounded Robin a smug look and grabbed another bowl of cereal.

"Still hungry Rae? That's your third bowl already." Cyborg pointed out.

She shrugged as she poured another bowl of shredded wheat and sat on the counter, chewing loudly and slopping milk down her chin.

"Rae... uh, ya wanna get off? That's where the food is prepared." Robin said slowly.

She shook her head and kept eating her food. Cyborg sighed and looked at Beast boy. "Would ya tell your girlfriend to get down"

He blushed and shook his head furiously. "She's not my girlfriend." he said firmly.

Raven tilted her head back, drowning in the last of the milk before burping and wiping her milk mustache on the back of her hand. She glanced at the clock and smiled mischievously before hopping off the counter and heading for the door.

"Where ya going Rae-Rae?" Cyborg asked.

She jabbed towards the doors. "Gotta take a piss, is that alright with you metal butt?" she snorted. "Metal butt, gods how did you let him call you that? It's almost bad as Spike. Who, by the way, smells of cheap hair gel and bad cologne"

"What about champ?" Robin asked furiously, pointing to Beast boy.

She shrugged. "I don't care. It's not that funny really, just part truth." with that she walked through the doors with the others staring at her as the doors shut.

"Rude much?" Cyborg asked.

"Perhaps that is friend Raven's new emotion." Starfire put in.

Beast boy glanced at the clock and grinned. _'it's time...'_ "Well guys, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got some business to attend to so if you'll excuse me.." with that, he got up, put his dish in the sink and walked through the doors, humming happily.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Robin said slowly.

Starfire nodded in agreement as did Cyborg. "Our friends are acting very strange indeed"

Cyborg shook off the feeling and looked at Robin. "I've got an hour before I plan to work on the T-car, how about I whip your lazy behind in racing"

"Your on!" the two boys vaulted the back of the couch, snatched up the controllers and pressed the on button. Starfire joined them and cheered for both members.

* * *

"You know how pissed he's going to be?" Beast boy whispered from his hiding spot, bursting into a fit of giggles. 

"Shh! Here he comes!" Raven responded. The lights flashed on and the two ducked further down in their spot as they watched Cyborg cross the garage, whistling, and pull the tarp off of the T-car.

"WHAAAA"

The T-car had been bombarded with streamers and car paint as well as egged and had orange juice and maple syrup poured all over it. He pressed his cheek against the trashed car, tears falling from his normal eye. "My baby"

Beast boy snickered softly and poked Rae, indicating that they should get out soon. She held up a finger and pointed back towards Cyborg who was opening the car door. Water came rushing out and spilled all over the garage floor.

"Now we can go." Raven said after snapping one more picture of Cyborg and surrounding both herself and Beast Boy in black energy and transporting back into his room.

Beast boy fell onto his bed laughing hysterically. Raven merely smiled and looked at the pictures she had taken with the Polaroid camera and laughed quietly before sliding them into a book she had gathered to add more memories of her friends before turning back to beast boy who was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Ready for phase II?" She asked.

He nodded and picked up some honey, hair dye, and mustard and followed her out the door quietly humming the theme to 'mission impossible'

* * *

"Where are we going to hide this time?" beast boy asked. 

Raven pointed to Starfires bed and quickly shoved him under as they heard the noises of Starfire putting in her combination.

"My love robin." they heard her mutter as the door opened and she walked in. "Ah... it is time for my daily ritual of brushing the hair." she sat down in front of her vanity mirror and picked up her brush and started brushing.

Beast boy and Raven had a hard time holding back their laughter as they watched Starfire brush black hair dye into her hair, leaving streaks behind. Starfire saw part of it and dropped the brush, jumped up and ran into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

They heard water turn on a few moments later and waited with bated breath.

"Someone has put my delectable mustard in the exchange of my delicious strawberry shampoo!" she gasped. The mental image of Star trying to wash it out was too much for the two and they burst out laughing. "Wait, wait... lets see if she tries the other.." Raven whispered.

A few moments later a scream that shook the whole tower was heard.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

It was better than the two had suspected. Robin came bashing through her door at the same time Starfire came out of her bathroom in only a towel and they crashed into each other. Robin rubbed his head and opened his eyes slightly. The sight he saw made them widen and he turned his head, blushing slightly.

Starfire was on top of him and her towel had fallen to reveal her butt. Robin attempted to replace the towel but without looking, managed to grope her behind instead.

"Um, friend Robin?" starfire asked meekly. "Your hand is on my grebnaks."

Robin immediately shot up and ran from the room while Raven managed to transport herself back to Beast boy's room where he had gone after being unable to contain his laughter after robin had placed his hand on Starfire's butt.

She found him laughing into a pillow, trying to muffle the sounds. When she sat next to him, tears of laughter flowing down her eyes, she noticed that he two was laughing particularly hard.

"I... I... I don't think... that... I can... do that again." he managed to gasp through his laughter. He sighed and lied on his back, staring at his ceiling. Beside him, Raven burped and made him burst into yet another fit of giggles.

"I should deck ya for laughing at me." she stated, holding up her fist.

He stopped laughing abruptly but managed to smile back meekly when she did. "Robins next right?" she nodded and pondered their plan. "This may take a bit more cunning." she snorted. "Maybe I should just do it on my own"

Beast boy frowned. "Hey, that's not very nice"

"I'm not very nice, get used to it." she said, standing up. "Now come on you great big oaf"

* * *

Robin punched in his code, 4568375233, and his door opened. He strode through the doors and looked around his room. The once white, plain walls, were covered with posters and print outs of Slade. 

He shrugged off his cape and threw it in his empty hamper and paused for a moment, not remembering when he did the laundry and shrugged it off. Opening his closet to get a new cape, he froze.

His clothes had been dyed from red and green to pink and light violet. His cloaks were now a bright fluorescent pink while his masks had turned bright green.

"Wha... wha... wha..." he noticed that some of his bird-a-rang's were also destroyed and his eyes widened, tears falling down his cheeks. "Nooooo!" he picked up the broken remains and cradled them. "These worked so well." he pouted.

Raven snickered and snapped some more shots. Robin must have heard this and he turned around, eyes searching his room for the noise. "Who's out there"

'**_No one but your mind Robin_**..' Came a voice that resonated from every corner in his room.

He whipped around. The voice sounded familiar in a way. "Slade! Is that you!" his voice filled with little hope before replaced by anger. "Show yourself"

_**'It is not Slade Robin, but your own voice'**_

"I must be going nuts..." he said slowly. From under his bed, Beast boy was filming the show. He managed to keep his laughter to a bare whisper tone but was having extreme difficultly.

'_Shut up_!' Raven interjected into his head as she turned her thoughts back to Robin.

**_'I am your self, we both know why you care about finding Slade'_**

Sweat started pouring down his face. "H...how would you know!" he yelled.

**_'I am your mind... I know everything you know'_**

"Whatever your thinking, it's not true!" he cried.

_**'We both know that you care for Slade and had fun under him as your apprentice. We see the looks you give him when he appears and vice versa. We know you get turned on by him'**_

"That's a lie"

'_**Try and deny it Robin... Dick... we all know the truth... truth... truth...**_' the voice faded and Robin ran from his room, screaming about hallucinations.

Beast boy cracked out laughing, bent over and clutching his sides. Raven floated down gently and took the camera from him, turning it off and disappearing into the floor after whispering. "I'll be waiting in your room"

Beast boy eagerly rushed to his room after making sure Robin wasn't in the vicinity and punched in his code, 4568372836.

As soon as he entered the room, a pie slammed into his face, covering him with whip cream and he stumbled forwards, triggering other devices to send pies flying at him from all directions. He fell onto his bed backwards and sprinkles fell from above him and covered him from head to toe with little candy bits. Raven was laughing from her position against the roof, video camera in hand. "Gotcha" she used her powers to place a cherry on his head.

He wiped the cream from his eyes and looked up at her, an evil grin on his face as he used his bed to bounce up and grab her, pulling her against his messy body and getting her all messy.

"Aww, look what you went and done." she said with a smile on her face. "You must really care for me if your willing to make me a mess." she licked part of the cream off his cheek.

Beast boy stared at her, slightly confused and blushing before he coughed and looked away. "W...we should go get clean."

Raven shoved him down on to his bed. "Your such a perv, I wouldn't take a shower with you even if you paid me..." she paused "...lust on the other hand... she'd do it for free. Seeing the horrified look on Beast boys face she laughed and melted into the floor, presumably to clean off.

* * *

"Ready for movie night?" raven asked grinning as she put in the movie. 

No one responded, Starfire was too busy scrubbing at her hair in the sink and Robin's eyes were darting around the room while Cyborg was grumbling about having to clean the T-car all day. She shrugged at Beast boy and slid in the tape before plopping down on his lap.

"Uh... you wanna get off?" he asked meekly. She shook her head and pressed play on the remote.  
The view of the T-car came into view as a light switch was flicked on to reveal Cyborg. He pulled the tarp away and his expression was priceless.

They went through each of the tapes, noticing it lacked Raven and the conversation between herself and Beast boy after their little whip cream incident. By the end, beast boy was blushing and the others were furious, with the exception of Robin who was also blushing.

"You mean, you two did all of that?" Cyborg asked.

They nodded, grins apparent on their faces.

"You shall die!" Starfire screamed as she started shooting starbolts at the two. Beast boy and Raven started running for their lives with the other Titans hot on their trail.

"Get back here"

"Not a chance!" Raven yelled back, grabbing Beast Boys hand and phasing through the window, pulling him up to the roof where they stood, catching their breath for a moment until Starfire burst through and started firing again.

'_This is going to be a long night..._' Beast boy though wearily as they started to run again.

* * *

AN: woo! I had fun

This chapter is Dedicated to **_Jerky_** _&_ **_Comrade_ **both who inspired most of this chapter, especially the Robin parts. Thanks guys!

Also, I'm putting up a link in my Profile for a Rae/BB Rae/Rob forum. We need more Rae/BB supporters so we can kick some Rae/Rob ass! Please join, you won't be dissapointed.

**_Quite-a-Shame:_** Yes, Raven did get control at the end where she snuggled up closer to BB Grins though i'd throw that little bit in there.

**_Regrem Erutaerc_**: I hope I did this arlight. I tried to keep it lighthearted but still keep her slightly rude, I don't think I did a very good job at that.

The little '_easter egg' _of sorts was in context. _'but he soon hearda gentle rapping of someone at his door '_ A little E.A.P. terminology... it was stupid yeah I know.

Review Please

Hoshi


	5. Bravery

Chapter 4 

Beast boy moaned as the light streamed in through his window and he pulled his blanket tightly over his head, the night before running through his head.

_Robin had been the first to stop chasing them, than Cyborg. Starfire didn't given up until Raven reverted back to her normal self and managed to calm the young Tamaranean down "I can't control my actions Starfire but I am sorry." She had said._

_Starfire's eyes had glowed for a few more seconds before they returned to normal. "I am sorry too friend Raven. I do not know what came over me." After squeezing the life out of her, Starfire had turned in, yawning._

_Beast boy himself had still been hiding behind Raven until the redhead was gone. They were left alone in the common room and she had turned to him._

_"Thanks Beast boy." she said softly._

_"For what?" he asked, slightly confused._

_"For all the fun we had today." she smiled slightly. "I wish I could do that more often"_

_His ears had perked up at her statement. "Just out of curiosity. Who's... lust?" he gulped, slightly afraid of her wrath._

_She blushed but looked slightly dumbfounded. "You don't know what lust is?" she asked._

_"No, I know about that." he reddened slightly. "I just was wondering if she was going to... ya know, show up"_

_Raven relaxed slightly. "I very much doubt it. Lust is sort of an evolution of love. If passion reaches a certain level, she'll appear." she stated._

_He nodded absentmindedly. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired from all that running so I'm going to turn in"_

_She nodded and followed him as they walked down the hall in silence. They had reached his room first and Raven had hesitated before taking him by the hand and pulling him back, preventing him from entering his room._

_"Something else you need Rae?" he had asked._

_She paused for a moment before kissing his cheek. "Thank you for everything you've done for me in the past few days. I... I'm just happy"_

_He had smiled at her and reached out, caressing her cheek. "I told you that you were never alone, Rae. I'll always be here for you, no matter what"_

_She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch and placed a pale hand over his for a moment before realizing what she was doing and pulled back, her face a tinge of red. "G...goodnight." she said in a rushed voice before walking quickly to her room._

Beast boy smiled happily into his pillow at the memory. He had come so close to kissing her at that moment, if she hadn't pulled away.

It also gave him a small glimmer of hope that she liked him by the way she had responded to his touch.

Forcing himself out of bed, he threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and walked out the door, noting that it was almost noon and headed to get something to eat. He was slightly startled to find Raven sitting on the couch, furiously tapping out combo's, all resulting in Cyborg's demise.

"Nooo! How could you beat me!" he said, staring at the screen as Cyborg's name was crushed by Raven's.

"boo ya!" she yelled jumping off the back of the couch and gave Beast boy a high-five. "In yo face!" she yelled, dancing in a circle. "I can beat any of you fools any day of the week"

"She has the highest score in like, the history of gaming!" Robin said, dumbfounded as he stared at the screen that was still flashing Ravens name and score.

"Congratulations friend Raven!" starfire said, hugging her tightly. Everyone was surprised when Raven hugged her back, just as hard.

"Come! I will prepare a lunch with breakfast foods as a feast in honor of your winning." Starfire said excitedly.

"That's alright Star!" Robin said hastily. "We'll go out for lunch"

She squealed. "May we get little round wheels of dough?" he nodded and she hugged him tightly. "Let us go"

* * *

"This was a really good idea." Raven said, munching on a sausage, egg, and cheese on a croissant. Beast boy nodded in agreement as he shared a large box of doughnuts with starfire, careful to not lose his fingers as she stuffed them in her face. Robin and Cyborg were sharing the other box, they had played a game of rock paper scissors to see who would share with Starfire and Beast boy had lost.

"I believe we should do this more often." Starfire said, burping rather loudly. People around them glanced in her direction and edged away as she started feasting once again on the doughnuts.  
"Uh, why don't you slow down a bit Star." robin said slowly.

"I think we should go to the arcade so I can kick your butts in games." Raven said, finishing off her meal.

"I bet I can beat you on mega mutant III!" Beast boy said, standing up quickly, looking for any reason to get away from Starfire.

"I bet I can beat you there!" she cried, racing from her seat. Beast boy transformed into a cheetah and they raced off to the arcade around the corner.

* * *

Beast boy was jamming buttons and trying to push Raven aside so he could get better access to the controllers. She shoved back at him. "Your hogging the control panel"  
"I am not!" he denied.

"Are too"

"Are not"

She finished him off with a few fancy moves and started to dance in a circle while chanting. "I win, I win, I win." Beast boy grumbled and spotted DDR. He brightened and grabbed Raven's hand, pulling her over to the machine. Her eyes lit up as he put in the quarters and selected one of the faster songs.

"See if you can keep up." he smirked.

Raven said nothing as the moves started coming up on the screen and she matched pace with Beast boy through out the song. A crowed had gathered and was watching the pair as they continued with two other songs. When they finished and got S's for their scores, the crowed cheered.  
"How did you do that?" beast boy asked panting slightly.

Raven pulled him towards the door. "I come here with Starfire sometimes and practice. Plus Cyborg put up a DDR machine, at our request, in the game room but he had to take it out a few days ago to upgrade it. They stopped at a stand and got a couple of water bottles before wandering around the mall. As it got later, they met up with the others outside of the mall.

"So where are we going to eat. I don't know about everyone else but pizza is really starting to get old." Raven said.

Robin nodded. "Any ideas"

Beast boy jumped up. "What about that new place? Where they have music and stuff like that"  
Cyborg nodded. "That sounds like fun. What about yall"

Starfire jumped up. "Let us go"

"Beast boy, I must admit, this was a good idea." Robin stated as he munched on a burger. Beside him, starfire was drinking her mustard and eating fries while Cyborg was chewing on a triple burger.  
"Uh, thanks." he made a face at Cyborg and ate his tofu burger.

"We have a special treat tonight folks." came a voice from the manager on the stage. "We have here with us, Lonestar and they say there going to be playing a few songs for us"

There was a bunch of cheers and applauds as Lonestar gathered on the stage and started playing.

_Every time our eyes meet  
__This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

beast boy gulped and glanced at Raven who smiled at him. "Wanna dance?" she asked.  
"Uh... sure"  
She smiled and led him to where the other couples were dancing.  
'_Couples... get a hold of yourself Beast boy. She doesn't like you that way'_  
She smiled and guided his hands to her waist before sliding her arms around her neck.

_Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

He tried to suppress his feelings for her as they danced slowly, he couldn't meet her eyes in fear that they would show her how much she meant to him.

_I've never been this close  
to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

The lights dimmed and a few, small colored light balls came on. He risked a glance at Raven and was stunned by her beauty as the colors flashed across her features.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you,  
it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I won't bite you know, you can dance closer to me." to prove her point, she pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching. She smiled even more and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

He hesitantly hugged her and closed his eyes, breathing deep and taking in her lavender scent and the softness of her hands rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're the best, beast boy." she muttered in his ear.

_The smell of your skin  
__The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

He sighed happily and hugged her tightly. "No rae, you are. I haven't been this happy in a long time"  
She smiled and hugged him back just as tight.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you,  
it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

She pulled back slightly and kissed the tip of his nose with a soft laugh at his dumbfounded expression. Just as the last chorus started, screams sounded from the street over and the Titans looked up to see a giant T-Rex swinging it's tail against a building where the screams were coming from.

"Titans..." Robin started.

"GO!" Raven finished, teleporting herself from the dance floor to the building. She used her powers to gather all of the people on the damaged floors and place them out of harms way.

"Aw, goth girl takes away all my fun." Johnny Rancid said from atop his metal dinosaur.

"That's right, your going down boy." She replied, summoning a shadow raven and forcing it toward Johnny who fell from his perch and slammed into a garbage bin.

The other Titans arrived and tried to take down the metal monster, only to fail as it swept it's tail and slammed against each of them in turn.

"No one hurts my friends." she growled, her eyes glowing white. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"

The dinosaur became engulfed in black light as her powers started tearing it apart piece by piece. Johnny saw what she was doing and started running away.

"I don't think so!" she enveloped the guy in black and suspended him upside down in the air, shaking him a bit for extra effect. "You'll never hurt my friends again!" "Ok, ok! Just please don't hurt me." he whimpered, his pants becoming wet as she growled at him.

The police arrived and Raven held Johnny long enough to get handcuffs on him. She grinned as Robin and starfire came up beside her along with Cyborg and gave her a high five.

"Nice going raven." robin said.

"It was good to see you open up a can of the butt whoop." Starfire said, punching her fist in the air.  
"Not half bad for being emotionally challenge." cyborg concluded.

She smiled but then it faltered "Where's Beast Boy"

They looked around and it wasn't until Starfire gasped and pointed did they see him lying on the ground, a large break in the stone wall behind him.

Raven paled even more than normal and rushed over to his side. "Beast boy!" she carefully picked his head up and laid it in her lap, her hands going over his visible bruises and healing them. "Beast boy.." she whispered, caressing his cheek gently. "Wake up, please"

"Oh, I would like to know that our friend is alright now please." Starfire said, clinging to Robin's arm.

Cyborg knelt and _held_ his arm out over Beast boy's limp body. "I think he'll be fine star, just a little bit of bumps and bruises but just to be sure, lets hurry up and get him back to the tower"

Raven nodded and encased beast boy in her black power as Cyborg pressed a button and the T-car came squealing around the corner and stopping before him. Raven crawled into the back seat and levitated Beast boy's body in the car, laying his head back across her lap. Cyborg jumped in as Robin and Starfire got on the R-cycle. The trip was silent in the T-car as Raven sat in the back, one hand caressing Beast boy's cheek and forehead and the other running fingers through his hair, trying to sooth her frayed nerves.

_'Your supposed to be brave_.' she scolded herself. '_He'll be fine, it's not a big deal. It's just like Cy said, a few bumps and bruises'_

"He'll be fine Rae rae." Cyborg assured her.

She nodded and glanced out the window as the Titans Tower came into view in the darkening night and Cyborg took the ramp that led to the underground tunnel and into the garage.  
"Take him up to the med lab and I'll be right up." Cyborg said.

Raven nodded and melted into her shadow form, enveloping Beast boy's limp body in the darkness before shooting up through many floors to the med lab.

She gently laid his body on one of the beds and waited impatiently for Cyborg to show up. When he finally did, he hooked a few wires up to Beast boy and checked his vital signs.

"He'll be fine, he's got a few bruised ribs but they'll heal soon if he takes it easy." Cyborg stated.  
Raven nodded and slid her hand into beast boy's limp one. "I'll stay here with him Cy, why don't you go to bed"

He nodded. "If he wakes up, he can go to his room but tell him to take it easy, alright"

She nodded again and got comfortable as he left. Her eyes never left the green changeling until she started to doze off. Her head nodding a few times until she laid it down on the bed. A green essence came from her body and turned into an orb before shooting out the door down and down the hall, into her mirror where it belonged.

Raven took a deep breath as she sat back up and hesitantly reached up, caressing beast boys cheek. He moaned softly and grabbed her hand, his eyes opening slowly. "Hey Rae. What happened?" he asked.

She tensed slightly at being caught touching him. "The t-rex." she said plainly.

"Oh yeah..." he rubbed the back of his head and winced, his hand going to his side.

"Cyborg says you have a few bruised ribs and that you should take it easy but if you want to go to your room you can"

"Can you help me there Rae? I don't think I can alone." he muttered, blushing.

"Of course." she helped him sit up and slide off the edge of the bed, an arm planted firmly around his waist. She helped him limp down to his room and opened the door for him.  
"Interesting combo number." she commented with a small smirk.

He paled and said nothing as he laid back on his bed. "Thanks Rae"

She nodded and turned to leave but he caught her hand. "You wouldn't... want to stay with me would you?" he asked quietly.

She froze, torn between saying no and running off or accepting and crawling in next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

"Um..."

He noticed that she was uncomfortable. "Never mind, forget I asked." he said, carefully rolling onto his side, his back to her.

She frowned. 'Bravery has taken many chances with him today and it's not like he rejected them...' She sighed and carefully crawled over him, plopping down next to him.

He looked slightly baffled and she responded his questioning gaze. "You stayed with timid, it's only fair that I stay with you when you need it"

He nodded and smiled, pulling the covers up around her shoulders and wincing. She shook her head and sighed, reaching over and attempting to heal some of the damage done to him.

"That's as much as I can do. It won't hurt so much but you'll still be sore & have to take it easy." she said, slightly winded.

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Rae." he whispered.

She blushed and nodded, turning her back on him. He smiled and curled up, drifting off into sleep with the thoughts of her nearby soothing him.

* * *

AN: Woo 8 pages!  
This chapter is dedicated to JeRkY for all his help, even if he does sometimes delay the writting process.

Also, just a reminder I will be gone next week then all of next month so don't expect many chapters if any at all to appear. Sorry!

Please Review

Hoshi


	6. KnowledgeWisdom

Chapter 5 

"Interesting... very interesting..."

Beast boy jumped when a book snapped shut and he buried his face into his pillow, moaning and trying to block the light from the afternoon sun. "Rae?" he whispered, looking to his side and not finding a lump that would portray her sleep spot.

"Over here Garfield"

His head snapped up as he looked across his room to where the voice came from. Raven was sitting on the floor in front of his desk, multiple books of different colors sat at her feet, minus the blue one in her hand. 'Green, blue, red, and pink... oh shit.' he thought as he scrambled out of bed and grasped the green one tightly in his hands. "What are you doing?" he asked, voice shaking slightly as he silently prayed that she hadn't read his journal.

She looked up at him, "Reading"

"I see that..." he paused. "Are these everyone's journals?" She nodded and turned the page of the blue one she was reading.

"Is that Cy's!" he asked, forgetting his fear for a moment and dropping down behind her.

"Yes it is Victor's"

He eagerly started reading aloud. "January 1st, I finally completed prototype Number 13 of my Baby. It's more durable, faster, blah blah blah. Lets get to the good stuff." He reached over Raven's shoulder and flipped through the book. "Ooo!" he awed as a page with little hearts fell open.

"July 20th, Jinx and I have been secretly dating for almost a year now. I want to tell the others but it's just not going to work. Robin would flip out because she's the 'enemy', Starfire would blurt it to the world while Raven would shrug it off but with the way her emotions are on the fritz, who knows what she would do. It's been the hardest with not telling Beast boy, he's my best friend and I want to tell him but he can't keep a secret to save his life"

Beast boy sighed. "He's right... but this one I'll keep." he promised himself before getting a devilish grin on his face. "Let's read Robin's next!" reaching for it.

Raven shook her head and slapped his hand away. "Starfire's first." she said, picking up the pink one and opening the first page.

Twenty minuets later, Beast boy was staring at the wall as Raven continued to read the diary written in half English, half Tamaranean and with no interesting things that he could read but every once in a while, Raven would smirk and nod, as if confirming some detail about Starfire.

"What are you reading?" He finally asked after seeing her do this for the 100th time in a row.  
"Just Kory's views on Dick"

"Who's on who's?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Starfire, Koriand'r, and Robin, Richard 'dick' Grayson." she stated simply.

Beast boy burst into a fit of giggles. "D...d...d...dick!" he continued laughing. "W...what a perfect name for him"

"And that is coming from a boy who is named after an orange cat." She replied smoothly.

"Hey! I didn't pick it but why is his nick name Dick"

Raven shrugged. "It's just a common nick name for those who are named Richard. Now please, I am trying to read on Kory's mating rituals from her planet"

"What"

Raven sighed. "Her Tamaranean mating habits"

Beast boy stared at Raven. "Tell me, tell me"

She sighed once more and started translating the half Tamaranean words. "On my planet, women claim the dominant role. Yet here on Earth, men are seemingly in charge. I am confused because women are supposed to initiate the flirting on Tamaran and here, mostly the men start though some women do. It is all very confusing for me... "

Beast boy sat blinking for a moment. "Wow, she got me confused with just that"

"It should not be that hard to figure out Garfield. She likes him but her rasing and customs she learned both here and at her home planet are in dissension with each other"

"Diss a what"

"Garfield, I know you are not that completely brainless, your writing in your journal proves that so drop the act"

"If you plan on using my real name, would you please call me Gar?" he asked, not realizing what she stated. "Wait a minute.." His mouth dropped. "You read it already!" he squeaked.

"It was the first one I read. Now if you'll excuse me, you've made me fall behind schedule. I shall talk to you at a later time. Goodbye Gar." She melted into the floor, taking with her the others journals.

Beast boy fell back onto his butt, hands clutching his journal. He quickly turned to the last page he had written in and sighed in relief. _'I'm glad I never finished that sentence..._' he thought as his eyes skimmed over the last line.

_**'Raven...I think I'm in L'**_

'I_ have never been so happy to fall asleep writing_.' he thought, leaning back against his bed, eyes closed. '_ I wonder what she's up to now'_

* * *

"12:00, noon. Subject Richard 'Dick' Grayson. I've been studying the subject for the past half an hour and it seems that his reluctance to give up the search for Slade 'Death stroke' Wilson. Further more, he seems to be staring at his pictures for long periods of time and watching movies of their fights over and over. Obsessed, in this case, is a minuscule word to explain his feelings. "Also, he seems to spend time studying himself in the mirror and reapplying hair gel every few minutes to make sure his hair remains spiky. I have come to the conclusion that Bruce 'Batman' Wayne made a mistake in choosing him as his partner"

Raven clicked a button on her tape recorder and kept watching for a few more moments until Robin stood up and stretched as a knock came to his door. She watched as he opened the door to reveal Starfire standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

"You have miss the meal of lunch so I thought it wise to bring you 'snackage.' Cyborg also wishes for me to inform you that we are ordering the Chinese tonight"

He smiled slightly. "Thanks Star"

"Note, subject seems to show a small amount of feelings for one Koriand'r 'Starfire"

"I'll be down for dinner, alright? How's Raven's mood today?" Robin asked as he bit down onto the sandwich Starfire had brought him. He turned slightly green and managed to choke down the mustard doused sandwich and place the tray on his table.

"We have not seen Raven this morning. However, Beast boy has informed us that she is well and 'knowledgeable.' "

Robin nodded. "Well, I'll be out in a little while alright?" Starfire nodded and turned, beckoning Robin a goodbye and Raven followed her, just out of sight. "Subject Koriand'r in view. Floating slightly off the ground and seemingly very cheerful. Normal status"

Starfire wandered into the living room where Cyborg sat, playing games with Beast boy seemingly watching. His eyes, however, were out of focus and not completely seeing the screen.

"Subject is interacting well with Victor ' Cyborg' Stone and Garfield 'Beast boy' Logan"  
Cyborg was attempting to teach Starfire the basics of the game without success.  
"No, hit this one and... no, this one"

"Self subject about to interact as well. Note afterwards feelings and actions"

Raven came out of hiding in the shadows and sat lightly down on the couch next to Beast boy who continued to stare out the window. 'Hmm, strange...' she thought before poking his shoulder gently.  
Beast boy nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked wildy to his left where raven sat, looking slightly confused.

"Oh Raven, it's just you. You scared me." he stated, his hand over his heart.

"I am, sorry to cause you fright." she said simply, still staring at him.

"Uhh, is there something I can help you with"

She blinked slowly and leaned closer, close enough to be invading Beast boy's 'bubble' space. "Uh, Rae?" he asked, gulping.

"You have very green eyes Garfield." she said, getting closer.

"Uhh... th...thanks." he stuttered as their noses almost met.

"Very beautiful." she muttered, mostly to herself than anyone else.

Beast boy was about to respond when Cyborg noticed the position Raven and himself were in.  
"Oi, Raven! Haven't seen you all day but if you wanted some alone time with Beast boy, we could certainly arrange that." he snickered.

She shook her head. "I was merely commenting on Garfield's eyes. They are most green, as emeralds are"

Cyborg started laughing. "G...Garfield!" he dropped his controller. "As in the big fluffy orange cat!" Beast boy's green skin mixed with a shade of red as Cyborg continued laughing.

Raven frowned slightly. "Is there something you find funny Victor"

He shut up immediately. "No ma'am." he muttered, his human face slightly red.

Beast boy held back a snicker as Raven turned to Starfire. "How is your day Princess Koriand'r?" she asked, in Tamaranean.

Starfire looked delighted and responded quickly. "Fine, how is yours"

The two guys stared at the girls who had started talking fast in the language they barely, if not at all,understood. "What are they saying?" Beast boy asked, slightly confused.

"Just because I took a few lessons with Star doesn't mean that I understand..." Cyborg replied.  
Raven stopped abruptly as Robin walked in, stuttering at his amazement of her fluent language skills.  
"Soo... who wants Chinese!" Cyborg asked as the silence carried on.

This seemed to snap Robin back from his dream like state. "Sure, are we ordering and eating here"  
"If that is what you want." he replied with a nonchalant shrug as he picked up the phone.

30 minutes later, Cyborg and Robin walked back into the common room to find Raven, Beast boy, and Starfire all discussing battle tactics and differences between Tamaran and Earth.

"Having fun?" Robin asked as they passed around the food.

"Careful dude, that could be one of your 4 questions." Beast boy said as he started eating his vegetable rice.

"Huh"

"Raven said we each could as her 4 questions and she could ask us one each." Starfire explained, receiving her meal.

"Ahh. So, what have you asked?" Robin said as he sat, finishing the semi-formed circle.  
"We were waiting for you guys to get back. Now who's first?" Raven asked, clicking a button on her unseen recorder.

"Me!" Cyborg said, waving his hand with a foolish grin on his face.

"Alright"

"Have you ever played game station"

Raven frowned for a moment. "Once or twice when I was bored enough. Next"

"Uhh..." he paused for a moment before grinning. "How do you feel about the little grass stain over here?" he asked pointing at Beast boy.

Beast boy almost chocked on his food. He had asked Cyborg not to say anything about _that_!  
Her violet eyes turned to look at Beast boy. "With Gar... it's a complicated existence. That is all I can say"

Cyborg pouted as Beast boy let out a small sigh. "What's that about!" he pouted.  
"It is for another emotion to discuss"

Beast boy felt his heart drop. '_Probably Hatred'_

Cyborg seemed to pick up on his train of thought. "Which one"

"Again, that is classified until said emotion exists. Now, my question. How long do you plan on keeping your relationship a secret?" she asked, with a sly smile on her face.

Cyborg paled. "W...what are you talking about?" he squeaked.

"I believe this is my question." She replied.

" As long as I see necessary!" He replied, giving her a stout response.  
She smirked. "Very well. Starfire, your next"

Starfire grinned. "Where was it that you learned to speak Tamaranean"  
"It was necessary to learn more than one language on Azarath"  
"Why?" She asked, curious.

"Azarath was a large trading world. We traded greatly with Tamaran"  
"Ah, I see... how did you know my real name?" Starfire asked, edging closer to Raven.  
She was silent for a moment. "I remember seeing it written somewhere"

Starfire beamed happily. "I am without another question. You may ask yours"

Raven nodded. "When you were to be married to the creature your sister has chosen for you, were you upset about not marrying the one you truly like?" she said Robin's name in Tamaranean so as not to embarrass her friend in front of the others.

Starfire turned slightly pink and nodded, not able to look anywhere else but her hands.  
Satisfied, Raven turned to Robin. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Do you know who Slade is?" he asked immediately.  
"I know his true name but nothing more." she replied, ready for the barrage of Slade/crime fighting questions.

"What is it!" He almost cried.  
"Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke"

"Why did you tell me this before!" Robin almost roared.

"Because you didn't ask and the information is useless anyways. I have already searched for more on him but all I know is that he is divorced and has two children." Raven stated mater-of-factly.

"Who are his children"  
"Rose and Jerhico"  
"Wha..."

"Ah ah ah" she interrupted him. "I believe it is my turn for a question. Now... why is it that you are so interested in Slade in that you would use his name as part of the door code"  
Robin paled slightly. "I... I just want to catch him... yeah, catch him"

Raven said nothing as she turned to Beast boy who had been thinking of four very important questions to ask her. It was his one chance to ask her anything and he didn't want to waste them as the felt the others had.

"Gar?" she asked, once he did not say anything.

"Uh... I hope I don't make you mad but how did you feel about Malchior?" he shrunk away as he saw her frown.

Raven was silent for a moment. "... different, happy, like... I belonged somewhere. I liked him... a lot. But things can change very quickly"

Beast boy nodded. "...how did you feel about, around, Terra"

"Before or after the betrayal"  
He cringed. "Both"

"That will take up two questions. Do you still wish to know?" He nodded eagerly and waited.  
She sighed softly and looked out the window. "Before... I felt useless and I hated her for that. I felt as if she was replacing me so I tried not to get close. I felt like a fool when I found out that I, we, had been played. I hated her even more for that. For breaking the bonds of trust..." her voice lowered to an almost inaudible level. _"...for breaking your heart_"

No one said anything as her violet eyes met his emerald ones. There was sadness in her eyes and he had the sudden urge to pull her tight into his arms and kiss her pains away. "Last question"

He snapped back into reality. "Uhh..." Cyborg leaned over and whispered. "Why don't you ask her what kinda underwear she wears." He started laughing at his horrified face. "You think I want to get killed!" he yelled before lowering his voice and looking away. "...besides, I already know"

Cyborg stared at his best friend. "What! How"

"Never mind that." Beast boy turned his attention back to Raven who was looking at both boys suspiciously. "Can I ask you later"

She nodded. "My turn then... If I could bring Terra back... would you want me to, or would you be happy?" her voice was low.

Beast boy was silent before answering. "Yes, I would want her back and yes, I would be happy." he saw her crestfallen face and continued. "But only because we had a friend back"

She stared at him for a few moments and he felt as if she was analyzing him for lies. He met her challenge and this time, she was the first to look away, satisfied with what she found.

"Now I must go and catalog my findings. Thank you everyone for helping me with my continuing research." She stood, throwing her empty Chinese food carton away and walked down to her room.

Beast boy followed after a moment, determined to ask her his final question.

"Hey Rae!"he called as she was about ready to enter her room. "Yes?" she asked, pausing.  
He came to a halt beside her. "Can I... ask you my last question?" he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Of course"

He glanced up at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Can I..." the rest of the sentence trailed off into an incoherent mumble.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, leaning in closer to hear him.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Taken back by his question, Raven stood silent and Beast boy took it as her response. "Sorry, forget I asked." he said, turning, his face flaming red.

She grabbed his hand. "Yes"  
He stared at her. "What"  
"Yes." she stated more firmly.

He was hesitant before reaching out with his hand and placing it gently on her cheek. He caressed her cheek lightly and moved closer to her, his lips nearing her own. They had almost touched when Cyborg came clunking around the corner and Beast boy pulled away hastily.

"G...goodnight Rae." he said, quickly before almost running down to his room, avoiding Cyborg's eye and slamming the door shut.

Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a fuming Raven. "I suggest you run." she said venomously, moving slowly towards him.

His eyes widened as he turned tail and ran down the hallway, all but screaming for help.  
Raven smirked and clicked the record button. "Subject Victor reacts well to threats." with that, she turned into her room, a grin on her face.

* * *

AN: heh, go figure, I updated... guess stuff just came to my mind and it worked well. I actually like it. The 'underwear' question came from a good friend on Gaia. I do have an account on there PM me if you want. **_Raven Amaerath Relithian_** is my name. Not much else for ya... lata

Hoshi


	7. Hatred

Chapter 6 

Beast boy sat in his room the next morning, staring out the window with a furious look on his face. He couldn't believe that Cyborg walked around the corner just as he was about to kiss her. His journal lay open on his bed, angry scribbles of writing lined ten pages. He had finally calmed down enough to see that good thing behind Cyborg appearing.

_'If I had kissed her, when her emotions were back in check, she might have blamed me. I would rather not kiss her than feel rejected. On top of being rejected, she would be mad at me and that would destroy all that I've tried to build up between us. I don't want her friendship to be gone because of one stupid mistake'_

he sighed. '_I still wish I could have kissed her. Maybe when this is all over, I'll bring her out to eat or go for a walk and get ice cream or something. It can't be easy to just sit back and watch something take over your body with no say in what was going on'_

He sat, pondering this for a while until Starfire came and knocked on his door.

"Friend Beast boy." her voice sounded strange, full of worry and fear.

"Come in Star"

The door opened and Starfire stood, looking just as nervous as she sounded. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately standing and walking over to her.

She gulped. "Friend Raven has not come out of her room and when Robin and myself went to see if she was ok, we heard a growl. I believe she is, the mad one"

Beast boy nodded, her worry and fear now apparent. "I'll see if I can talk to her. I know she told us to stay away but the worst she can do is bodily harm which is nothing new for me." he gave her a wink as he walked towards Raven's room.

'_But if she has no control over her emotions... will it still be safe?_' he thought, gulping, as he stood in front of her door.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, her eyes, although only two of them, had turned red. She was searching her room, eyes traveling to the trunk in which the hated Malchior laid silent to the large stuffed chicken in the corner amongst other stuffed animals beast boy had managed to win for her.

Raven felt a small twinge of something deep within her. It was a strange emotion, not hatred, as was it supposed to be, but merely dislike, or annoyance.

'_I hat... I'm annoyed by hi... by his stupid actions.'_ she thought as her eyes traveled over the animals onto other items.

'_Why can I not hate him?'_ her thoughts returning to the green changeling. 'He is nothing but a nuisance to me and another one to stop me from ruling the world. He makes fun of me... yet I do the same'

"Arg!" She threw a handful of red energy at a group picture and it knocked it off her stand, onto the floor, the glass shattering.

"Rae? Are you ok in there"

Her eyes glowed and she opened the door violently. "Leave me alo..." She stopped, her eyes turned back to normal and she just glared at Beast boy who was about ready to die from surprise. He thought she was about to kill him.

"What do you want?" she growled.

He managed to get a hold of his speech. "The others were worried about you. I came to see if you were alright"

"I'm fine." she said, turning to go back into her room. Beast boy took a chance and put his arm out so she couldn't get by.

"What are you doing!" She yelled, getting in his face.

He pretended that her voice had impaired his hearing. "What was that? I couldn't hear over your screaming"

"Why you, you, you jackass!" Her eyes turned red again and she summoned red energy in the palm of her hand, ready to thrust it at him when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a hug.

Her eyes opened wide in shock and faded back to purple, the energy she had built up dissolved as he continued to hold her.

"B...beas"

"I know I am" he interrupted. "but if I wasn't, could you even like me?" he turned into a donkey and bayed a few times as if to prove his point before turning back, a grin on his face.

Raven said nothing except continued to stare at him for a few moments longer until she turned, a blush rising on her face. She was bewildered at this fact. '_Why the hell am I blushing!_' She turned to tell him off but only found him grinning even more.

"You're an idiot." she said, her voice dripping with venom, once she had gained it back.

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hallway. "I know, but hey, what else can you expect from me"

"Let me go! I want to go back to my room"

He shook his head as they headed for the lounge. "Nope, I won't let you stay in there and plot the demise of the world nor will I let you stay cooped up without some fun." the doors opened before them and raven was still fighting tooth and nail to get away, she had seemingly forgot about her powers.

"Friend Raven, you are alright?" Starfire asked.

She glared at the girl. "Oh shut it you naive bumbling idi..."

Beast boy placed his hand over raven's mouth. "Now, now raven, play nice." he took his hand away and she glared at him.

"Screw you! Now let me go"

"Not until you can play nice with others young lady or I'll make you sit in time out." he said, wagging a finger at her.

The others watched with amazement. Here, they were expecting Raven to be bringing Beast boy out in ashes or a damaged body and here he was overpowering Hatred, the worst of Raven's emotions, with mother like qualities.

Raven planted herself defiantly on the couch. "I don't have to listen to you"

"It seems like you already are." he said, amusement ringing in his voice.

She growled at him as he sat down next to her and encouraged Cyborg to join in video games before they took off to the city to get pizza. All the way there and all the way back, Raven complained and Beast boy chided her.

It was dark by the time they got back, Raven still bickering, complaining about her wasted day and not being able to attack the citizens of Jump City.

"Rae, you can't just hurt people for no reason"

"So then I can hurt you because you annoy me"

"No! You can't hurt someone just cause they bug you"

She growled at him. "I am so sick of you right now"

"You know you love me Rae"

His words sparked something within her. "Damn you!" She said, lunging at him, hands glowing. "Damn you! Damn you!" She took a few swipes at him, knocking over a stack of CD's and dishes as they neared the kitchen.

"Whoa rae, calm down"

_'Why can't I hate him? Damn it why! He does nothing but tease me and mock me. Why'_

"WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU!" she screamed, collapsing on the ground. "Why?" she whispered hoarsely. "It goes against everything that I am. I can hate star, cyborg, robin, why not you"

Beast boy knelt in front of her. "You don't hate them." he said quietly, the others backing away, still afraid that she might lunge at them.

"Yes I do!" the anger rising only for a moment before dimming back down.

"No, you may hate some of the things that they do. Yes, Starfire can be naive, and yes, Robin can be an overbearing asshole, Cy can be kinda annoying and I know I get on everyone's nerves but were your friends, we all have our differences and that's what makes us, us! Even you have your problems"

"Like what." she glared at him, daring him to piss her off again.

"You have a father who instilled evil within you, it comes out at the worst times yet it is your power, your strength over his influence that makes you, you. And even if we can't stand your seclusion from the group, we accept it because we know that you've been through things we can only dream of. Just like we accept Starfire's naiveness because she's new to earthly customs. Not much can be said for Robin but hey, there are lost causes everywhere"

She stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly. "Beast boy..." her eyes closed and she fell forwards, exhausted from keeping Hatred's powers back for as long as she did.

Beast boy caught her and smiled slightly. He picked her up and started heading for her room.  
"Beast boy, how did you know what to do"

He looked at them, grinning. "Raven's not the only one who read's other people's diaries. I had a feeling something was going to happen so I took the chance to glance at her diary and it's a good thing that I did. It said that she was going to attempt to hold Hatred's power back so she wouldn't hurt anyone while Hatred was in control. From there, I just swung it and it looks like I hit it out of the ball park"

He carried Raven to her room, leaving the others slightly confused and dumbfounded at beast boy's ingenious planning.

Setting her down gently on her bed, beast boy pulled the covers up and ran his hand over her forehead and cheek. She moaned softly and reached up, taking his hand in hers, eyes opening slightly.

"Beast boy.." she glanced around, slightly confused before turning her amethyst eyes upon his emerald ones. "Thank you." she stated simply.

He squeezed her hand gently. "Anything for you Raven"

She smiled sleepily yet there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek, surprising him. "I believe, that Cyborg interrupted something yesterday." she said softly. "And I do still owe you that one last question. Is it still the same"

He blushed slightly and looked away, muttering incoherently. Her grin widened and she sat up, struggling slightly.

"Raven, you should rest." he said, turning back to look at her. She placed a finger over his lips to silence him, a smile still evident on her face.

"Garfield." she whispered softly.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "Beast boy, you still in there?" came a hoarse whisper of Robin.

Beast boy went to turn to answer but Raven turned him back, the mischievous glint back in her eyes.

"Don't say anything." she whispered.

They soon heard Robin's footsteps recede and they couldn't help but laugh.

"I think he wanted to tell you off for calling him an ass earlier." raven said, stifling her laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping me from responding"

She smiled and yawned, laying back down.

"Get some sleep rae." he said quietly. " You need your rest after hatred." She nodded and yawned again. "Damn hatred for her damn fighting"

He laughed and gave her a soft hug. She snuck her arms around his neck and as he pulled away, she pulled him back towards her and kissed him softly.

"Good night Gar." she said, curling up under the sheets.

There was a faint blush on his cheeks and he leaned down, kissing her cheek gently.

"Night Rae."

* * *

AN: So was it worth the wait? please say yes, I just wrote it all in about 2 hours kinda sad but it's hard when theres a cool movie on TV.

Now, for those who haven't read it, _**Comotose**_ has also been updated. Tomorrow, hopefully, _**A Would-be Fairy tal**_e will be as well. _**Broken Home**_ may take a bit longer and _**A Promise is Forever**_ will also be updated tomorrow for those who like Code Lyoko.

Estimated chapters left for each story:  
**_Comotose: 5_**  
**_Broken Home: 10  
A Would-Be Fairy Tale:4  
Emotions: 2_**

Alright, if there are any questions, please let me know, yada yada so on and so forth. Alright, Love Ya All!

Hoshi


	8. Lovelust

Chapter Dedication: My Upward Bound inspiration (and perverted partner in crime) Kirby as well as Psycotic Jess and Aphroditie Love whip goddess Rose.

Chapter 7

Beast boy smiled as he opened his eyes. '_ I can't believe last night, it was so... unexpected yet great.'_his happy mood didn't last long as he glanced at his clock that glowed bright red "5:00am." he groaned.

Deciding that sleep would be elusive now that he was awake, he rose and poked his head out the door, looking around and wondering if anyone else was awake. It was dead silent and the stillness was creepy. Seeing no one, he made up his mind not to throw on pants and walked down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door. Removing his only item of clothing, his boxers, he climbed into the shower and let the warm water run over his green skin.

'_Raven...'_ he thought with a small smile on his face, eyes closed slightly. '_What will this day hold in store?'_ he wondered before sighing and tending to the business of cleaning himself.

* * *

Raven woke as her alarm clock went off in a low beeping noise. It didn't take much to wake her up which was good considering she had a room close to Starfire's and the alien girl would be able to hear it if it was any louder.

Rising from her rather comfortable bed, she walked over to her closet and opened the door. Of the few things she did have other than her uniforms, they were all dark and this day she didn't feel like wearing depressing colors.

'_I'll ask starfire if I can borrow some of her clothes. In the meantime I'll just wear something else.'_she threw on a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top before skipping out her door and down the hallway towards Beast boy's room.

She knocked gently on the door, hoping that she wasn't going to disturb him since he liked to sleep late. After receiving no answer, she knocked a little harder. Still no response. Hesitating for a moment, she phased through his door and looked around.

'_Strange... he's not in his room.'_ she stood, slightly confused for a moment before turning and walking out the door.

Or she would have been if beast boy hadn't been coming in at the same time. Wearing only a towel. Dripping wet.

((((And now we'd like to take a few moments out to hear from the author: Yes, I just had to bug you, it feels like the perfect moment for a commercial break, you know, when things are getting good. :Enter TT theme song music: it just seemed to need that flair since this is a really good part and I'm just going to ramble on and on and on until you scroll down and skip this part _!but!_ If you do, you don't get to hear my announcement; I'm going to do an out take chapter and maybe add in bloopers so if you guys got any ideas just send them in your review or e-mail them to me and I'll put up the best ones (or maybe all of them) and they will be credited. Get creative! I'll pick my most favorite and let everyone know! That concludes the bumbling hyperactive caffeinated author, now back to our story: ))))

Raven stared at his bare chest for a moment before looking away, blushing slightly. '_It's not like you haven't seen him before.'_ she thought to herself.

'**_Yeah but think, just beneath that towel is absolutely nothing. It would be so easy just to casually tug at it and.._**.'

Raven's eyes widened greatly and her blush grew. She didn't seem to hear beast boy talking to her until he placed a hand on her shoulder, slightly concerned.

"Raven, are you alright?"

She jumped and moved away from him. "Y... yes! I'm sorry, I... I was j..just coming in here to...to...to ask you if you wan...wanted to go..go for a walk." she couldn't look at him.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get changed."

She nodded and flew past him, "I'll wait for you downstairs." she said hurriedly as she left.

Chuckling softly, beast boy closed the door to change.

"It's kinda chilly this morning. Are you sure your not cold?" beast boy asked as Raven rubbed her arms again.

"I'm fine." she said softly, not meeting his eyes.

Not believing her, he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Now Rae, no lying to me." he said, winking

She blushed and pulled away slightly. He noticed her uneasiness and didn't press the matter. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while before Raven said suddenly. "Beast boy, how... how do you f...feel about me?" her voice was low, almost a whisper.

He blushed and looked around, there wasn't much to see in the predawn light. "Uh... why do you ask?" he said, trying to buy some time to come up with an answer other than 'I love you.'

She blushed and looked away. "I'm just curious."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I like you a lot. Your one of my best friends."

"Oh." she seemed slightly crestfallen.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked, hoping for some leeway as to her true feelings.

Her blush grew. "The same." she managed to get out before looking away.

The silence stretched out. Although, this time it was an awkward silence.

" you know..." beast boy started. "We should have a picnic. Or, a simple day out. Ya know? With the others and all."

Beast boy hadn't seen her hopeful face in the beginning and, likewise, didn't see it fall at the mention of the others. "Sure." she pushed her unhappiness away for the time being. "That would be fun. But we should be getting back, I need to meditate."

He nodded and they headed back for the tower.

* * *

"Beast boy?" Raven asked softly as he started to head for his room.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Would you like to join me?"

He looked startled for a moment but then smiled. "I would love to."

Her nervousness disappeared from her features, replaced by a small smile as she silently led the way up to the roof. She took her position near the edge of the roof, facing towards the horizon where the sun would be rising in a short time. She got comfortable and raised off the ground, eyes closed, repeating her mantra.

Beast boy sat down and watched her closely. The small breeze blew strands of hair over her face, caressing her cheeks before settling back down only to start up again. He smiled as he watched her worries settle and resolve themselves, erasing them from her mind and giving her a placid look. The sun had started to rise and it's colors of pink and purple played features across her face, making her hair shimmer with colors that felt alive.

He was startled when one of her eyes opened and she glared slightly. "It's kind of hard to concentrate with you staring at me like that." as she spoke, her glare turned into a soft blush yet she managed to keep a somewhat stern decorum.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, your just so beautiful in the morning light." he muttered, turning away from her to look at the sunrise.

Her blush grew and she set down on her feet gently. She teetered on the ball of her feet before walking over and sitting down next to him. "Sorry." she said quietly.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his body. "No apologies needed."

The blush seemed permanently stuck on her cheeks but she said nothing as she scooted closer and rested her head against his chest. It was beast boy's turn to blush.

They said nothing as they watched the sun continue to rise. Normally, Raven would be up on the roof with Starfire, chanting with her before the meditation would be disturbed by Starfire's giggle as a recurring dream came to her mind in which Raven would have to stop herself from laughing with futile attempts. They would dissolve in laughter, Raven only mildly humored. They would have to sit down and retell the dream of beast boy, robin, and cyborg all acting rather stupid and beating each other up with fish. Sometimes they would humor themselves with adding to the story in which the laughter would grow until something exploded and they would get back in track of meditating until starfire's stomach started to growl.

Raven sighed and nuzzled her nose against the base of beast boy's neck. "It's nice up here." she murmured.

"Yeah." beast boy managed to choke out as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

'**Doesn't he smell so nice?'**

'yeah, he does...'

'Maybe you should kiss him'

'maybe...'

'**Then after that, who know's where it can go.'**

Raven's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Beast boy quickly, her heart pounding hard. '_Damn you!'_she thought furiously.

"Raven? Are you alright?" beast boy's worried voice asked.

She nodded and pulled her knees close to her chest. "I hate her..."

"Who?"

Raven didn't look at him. "One of the other emotions who's mad because she can't come out unless I let her."

Beast boy scooted closer to her once more. "Anyone I know?" he joked.

She looked at him. "Maybe in your own mind."

He smiled and turned to look out over the water where birds were diving for fish. "Alright then, keep your secrets."

Raven hesitated for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her and smiled, kissing the top of her head before looking back out over the water.

She worried at the bottom of her lip, toying with the idea of kissing him or not. The words of the earlier emotion still ringing in her ears yet she really wanted to, besides, hadn't Raven already kissed him? She wouldn't be mad at her if she did. Resolving on the action she glanced at him but before she could carry out the plan, the door to the roof opened and starfire walked out onto the roof.

"Friend Raven! I was looking for you, do you still wish to embark upon our morning meditation ritual? Good morning friend Beast boy!"

"Morning Star." beast boy grinned and stood up before helping Raven up. "Why don't you guys meditate and I'll go make breakfast?"

"That would be most glorious! Perhaps you should wake Robin and Cyborg for them to help?" Star suggested.

"Sure." beast boy said mischievously. He started to run to the door before stopping and returning to raven. His smile grew as he kissed her softly on the lips before running off out of sight.

As soon as he was out of sight, Starfire hugged raven tightly. "Friend, I am most happy for you! Please recount how this has happened between yourself and friend beast boy!"

Raven groaned inwardly as starfire set her down. They wouldn't be going to breakfast until Star had all the details, it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"Robin! Time to get up!" beast boy yelled through the door while pounding on it. He heard the boy wonder groan as he got up and beast boy ran down the hallway to wake up cyborg which would be easy considering his sleep cycle would be almost over.

The sound of Robin's door swishing open made him run down the hall fast. "Beast boy, I'm going to kill you!" He yelled.

"Take it up with Starfire man, she wanted you and cy up to help me make breakfast!" he was about to knock on Cyborg's door when it opened.

"Yeah, probably because she doesn't want those stinkin' tofu eggs!"

Beast boy stuck his tongue out at Cyborg and started heading back down the hall towards the kitchen. "Whatever dude. You can make your own junk, I'm not touching slaughtered pig."

Cyborg followed after him, passing robin who was going back in his room to change and out to where beast boy had already set up everything. "Wow BB, going all out this morning?"

He nodded as he fired up the stove, whistling a happy tune as he went along and set up a pan for his tofu eggs and Raven's teapot.

"So, how's the apocalypse going?" Cyborg asked him with a chuckle. He noticed beast boy's grin widen. "That good?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah man, every things great."

"Care to share? Seems like something happened more than her just bein nice." cyborg peered at his friend's red face.

"Sorry Cy. I don't kiss and tell." he smirked as he watched cyborg's eyes grow wide.

"WHAT! When!"

Beast boy couldn't contain his grin. "Not tellin."

"Come on man, tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Robin asked as he walked in.

Beast boy covered Cyborg's mouth. "Nothing of importance." he lowered his voice and glared at Cyborg. "And if you ever want to know anything you won't say a word about it to _anyone._' Cyborg nodded and beast boy went back to cooking leaving Robin slightly baffled.

"So guys, what are we going to do today?" Robin asked after a short period of silence.

"Well, I was thinking of a nice picnic or something like that. I know Raven's up for the idea." Beast boy said, putting a plate of tofu eggs on the table.

"How is her mood this morning?" Robin asked, getting out the soy milk and orange juice.

"Loveable." beast boy muttered under his breath with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Alright. Happy, content, endearing. Along those lines."

Cyborg grinned. "Endearing, what an interesting word. Wouldn't a synonym for endearing be loving?"

Beast boy said nothing but Robin looked thoughtful. "I guess we can go..."

"Go where?" Starfire asked as she and Raven walked into the room. "Mm, everything smells so good." her mouth started watering.

"To the park and have a BBQ or something." beast boy said as he fixed Raven's tea and set it on the table. "Dig in guys!"

"Yes, the park would be fun. We can play the frisbee and stank ball games!" Starfire chirped joyfully.

"Well I guess it settled then" Robin said, smiling at star. "We'll go this afternoon." he grabbed some eggs and bacon and started chowing down.

Beast boy glanced at Raven to make sure the tea was alright and found her looking at him. Seeing as she had been caught, she hastily looked away. Beast boy smiled and reached for her hand under the table, she was startled but didn't pull away but intertwined her fingers with his, a small blush on her cheeks.

He squeezed her hand gently and turned back to his breakfast, wondering what else the day had in store for them.

* * *

"That was good Cy." Robin said as he leaned back from the picnic table, rubbing his stomach that had slightly bulged on account of Cyborg's special ribs.

Beast boy was finishing off his salad and looked for Raven who had finished eating and was leaning against a tree, reading. He grinned and turned into a dog before rummaging through a bag of stuff. He found a frisbee and ran over to Raven, dropping it at her feet.

She rolled her eyes but picked up the circular disk and flung it. Beast boy yipped and started running after it. Raven couldn't help but smile as he caught it and shook it a few times before bringing it back for her to throw again.

****

'Too bad we can't be alone with him.' came the sultry voice of lust.

Raven groaned. 'Can't you just be happy with how it is right now?' she asked her.

'**_No, and neither can you, I know that for a fact. Just get him alone then let me take over for a while.'_**

Raven shook her head as beast boy came back and she threw the frisbee again. '_I'm not stupid you know, or naive. I know what you'll do to him_...'she blushed as she thought of some of those _'things'_.

****

'your no fun. All I want to do is kiss and touch him all over, his neck, his ears, chest, doesn't that sound like fun?'

Raven's face had grown beet red and lust chuckled satisfactorily. '**_Just think about it a while and let me know what you want to do._**' the voice disappeared.

"Rae, you ok?" beast boy asked after he noticed her bright color and the sweat rolling down her cheeks. He placed a hand on her forehead before taking her hand and leading her away from the others. "I know of a place where it's cool and you can lie down for a while."

She didn't object as he led her into a small wooded area, there were trees surrounding them and then she noticed a little pool of water at one end of the small clearing. She also noticed that they were hidden from sight by the surrounding trees and her heart rate doubled.

He led her to a somewhat flat rock and transformed back into a dog to get a quick drink at the pool. Raven smiled and slipped off her boots before putting them in the water.

Beast boy transformed back and made a face. "Other dogs like to drink here ya know, they don't want stinky Raven feet in their water."

She smirked and kicked a little bit of water his way. He jumped back and a playful grin grew on his face. He scooped up some water and threw it at her. She grinned as they started a water fight that went on until both of them were soaking wet. Raven was laughing hard and went to help beast boy up who had fallen in the pool and was all muddy. She offered him her hand and he grabbed it but before she could pull him up, he pulled her down with him and she landed in the mud next to him.

"Beast boy!" She took a handful of mud and plastered it all over his face.

He sputtered and tried to wipe the mud away as Raven got up, making a face at her now ruined clothes. "Look what you did." she pouted, sitting on the rock and removing her cloak that was soddened and dirty.

Beast boy grinned and sat next to her as she tried to ring it out. Before she had a chance to get up and rinse it in the stream, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "It's just a little dirt rae." he whispered softly.

The heat returned to her face but as beast boy's hand cupped her cheek, she obeyed and turned her head to look at him. He smiled and brushed back some of her hair that had fallen in her face.

"Beast boy..." she said softly before pressing her lips against his.

Although slightly surprised, beast boy wraps his arms tighter around her and without breaking the kiss, pulls her on to his lap.

'**_That's it... show him how you feel.'_**

Raven's eyes opened to narrow slits and shifted to a darker purple. As they did, she moved so that she was straddling beast boy's lap. She deepened the kiss and rolled her tongue across the bottom of his lip, begging for entrance. He willingly parted his lips and their tongues met in a duel for dominance.

Raven's hands found their way down his chest, massaging his muscles and teasing him. Her hands moved further down his side to his legs and she started massaging his thighs.

Beast boy grabbed her hands and pulled away, breathing heavily. "Raven..."

"Shh." she took her hands from his and placed a finger on his lips before kissing him lightly. She started trailing kisses and nibbling on his neck. Beast boy closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Rae..."

She smirked and licked his earlobe. "I can make you very happy Garfield." she said seductively.

'_I'm sure you can.'_ he thought but before he could come up with a different response, they hear Robin's voice at a distance.

"Raven, Beast boy? Where are you guys?"

"Shit." Raven cursed as she climbed off beast boy who was still slightly dazed at her actions. "Stupid spiky haired busy body." she muttered as her eyes started to lighten. Beast boy noticed this and saw Raven rock slightly, holding her head.

"Rae are you ok?"

She looked at him. "Beast boy, I'm sorry, I never meant for her to get loose...I...I couldn't help it." her eyes started to fill up.

Beast boy wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "It's fine rae. No harm done."

"Are you sure?" she whispered softly.

"Positive. Now lets go before Robin has a hernia." he took her hand and they walked out to where the others were waiting.

"Where were you guys?" Cyborg asked, a grin on his face. "And why are you so dirty?"

Beast boy and raven both looked at their outfits and burst out laughing. "Water fight and mud wrestling. Too bad you guys missed it." he gave raven a wink. "We should get back and get changed or were gunna get sick."

Raven nodded and they started back for the tower with Cyborg teasing beast boy and edging him on to figure out what really happened.

* * *

"I swear, that's all that happened!" beast boy said, pushing past Cyborg to head for the bathroom with Raven following close behind. He had already tried to get what happened out of her but she refused to say a word. They managed to make past the metallic bot and down the hall in one piece.

Beast boy stopped at his bedroom door. "You can go and take a shower first if you want." he offered.

'**_Tell him you want to take one with him!' _**

'No!' She blushed and nodded, running to her room to grab clothes and take a quick shower. Once she had rid the mud from her body she dressed and knocked on Beast boy's door. "Your turn!"

He opened the door and smiled, mud caked on his forehead and she giggled. "Are you laughing at me?" he said, feigning hurt pride.

"I can't help it, you look so ridiculous."

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think one of your 'sister' emotions already said that. So why don't you tell me something else."

She blushed but recovered and gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe some other time. Now hurry up so Starfire doesn't end up choosing all chick flicks for tonight."

"Yes ma'am." he saluted her and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Raven rolled her eyes and headed out to the lounge where the others were waiting so they could go to the video store.

"Beast boy will be out in a little while." she said.

"Man, that little grass stain takes forever in the shower. Can we just go and grab something he'll like?" Cyborg whined.

Robin sighed, starfire was bouncing beside him and it was starting to drive him a little insane. "I think Cy's right. We'll just grab some extra things BB will like. Rae, do you want to go tell him were leaving?"

She nodded and floated down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" beast boy's voice called through the door.

"The others are going down to get movies because star's getting antsy. They said that they would pick something out for you."

The door opened and beast boy walked out wearing pants and trying to pull a t-shirt over his head. Raven giggled and helped him pull it down. "There."

"Thanks Rae." he said grinning. "Looks like we better hurry before they leave us here." He grabbed her hand and they ran down the hall to where the others were about to leave.

"Well look, the little grass stain made it before the sun sank. Can we please go now?"

"Will you quit your whining metal butt." Beast boy teased back as he ran for the elevator. "Hurry up will ya?"

Cyborg grumbled and chased after the annoying changeling. "Get back here!"

"Friends, let us go pick out movies for tonight!" Starfire said cheerfully. "Movies of love and happiness!"

Robin groaned as they headed for the t-car. Starfire wouldn't be happy until they rented every romance movie in the store. "We each get to pick out one movie Star, alright?"

She nodded and they headed off to the movie store.

* * *

"Oh Roger, my love! How could you forget me?"

"Sydney, I'm sorry. I got trapped in the school closet by the psychotic janitor. I could never forget about you."

Beast boy made gagging noises as the couple on the screen started making out. Starfire 'shushed him as she sat on the edge of her seat, wide eyed and staring at the screen.

Raven nudged beast boy and gestured towards the roof stairwell entrance. He nodded and they snuck off leaving Cyborg and Robin at the mercy of the chick film.

"I can't believe we got out! I thought Starfire would knock us down for moving." raven said.

Beast boy nodded in agreement. It was dark out and the stars were shining overhead. He grinned and looked at Raven. "So when does this emotion disappear?"

Raven grinned. "Love's been gone for about an hour or so. I've been myself for a while."

Beast boy paled. He was holding Raven's hand throughout most of the movies. "Uh... why didn't you say anything?"

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Because I thought it would be funny to see you all flustered at a little thing like holding my hand." she teased.

He held her close. "Well, I didn't think..." he trailed off, not sure of what to say.

She smiled. "Thank azar that this is over." she muttered and moved closer to beast boy.

"Aw, I was hoping for some more fun." he said with a small laugh.

"No, thankfully not." she looked up at him and smiled. "So, did you have fun today?"

He nodded and then smirked, leaning down and kissing her softly. "I think I'd like to see one of your emotions more often, you think you can guess which one?"

She shrugged. "Rude?"

His smile widened. "Nope." he kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Love seem's pretty nice."

She blushed and nodded. "I was hoping to tell you how I felt before she did..." she muttered.

"Ah, but love only said I was a friend, is that all I am?" he asked quietly.

Her blush grew. "No..."

He kissed her cheek. "What do you mean, no? If I'm not your friend, who am I?"

She looked at him with a smile playing across her lips. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her face. "Someone I truly care about, someone..." she kissed him softly. "I love..."

Beast boy smiled and hugged her tightly before kissing her deeply. He pulled back and caressed her cheek, staring lovingly into her eyes. "I love you so much Rae."

"I love you too Garfield." she murmured.

He smiled. "Now, unless you want to go back down and finish watching Star's movie..."

"No!." she said quickly. "That's quite alright with me. I'm comfortable staying out here, under the stars with the guy I love."

He smiled and kissed her once more before sitting on the edge of the tower with raven in his lap. He kissed the back of her neck and grinned. "Ya know, I think that I'd like to see lust more often too." he teased.

Raven blushed and lightly punched him in the arm. "Maybe if your good."

"But what if I'm really, really bad?" he whispered licking the back of her neck.

His husky voice sent chills up her spine but she smiled as she leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Still maybe."

He grinned and kissed her softly. "I love ya Rae."

"I love you too Gar."

* * *

AN:

:sniffles: It's... it's... dare I say it... done :Bawls like a baby: nuuuuuuu! I liked this one and I was going to do one more chapter but it ended so nicely. If anyone can think of a next chapter, please let me know! I don't want it to end!

On that happy note, I would like to announce a little fun thing for you reviewers. (if you didn't read it in my little ramble)I'm going to do an out take chapter and maybe add in bloopers so if you guys got any ideas just send them in your review or e-mail them to me and I'll put up the best ones (or maybe all of them) and they will be credited. Get creative! I'll pick my most favorite and let everyone know!

So get writtin and I love ya all!

Hoshi


	9. Cast Interviews

_Cast Interview's  
_by: HoshiSama

* * *

Beast Boy

HS: What is your opinion on this production?

BB: Well, I did like it a lot, I get to hang out with Rae a lot more and see how she really acts off stage.

HS: What about the other minor characters in the production? How do you feel about working with them?

BB: well, Cyborg is my best friend, on and off stage so it's always great to be around him. Star is a little over excited most of the time and robin... well much can't be said for him.

HS: what was your least favorite Scene?

BB: They were all so much fun but if I had to pick one... anger. It was a bit of a dull and boring scene, there wasn't much in the line of anger but the end was alright.

HS: Which was your favorite scene?

BB: Going with my nature, I would have to say Rude/Mischief. But I also did like the last one.

HS: Going on that, is there any current relationship status between yourself and Raven? It seems that things got pretty heated up on stage. Either your both great actors or there's something else underneath it all.

BB: I can't really comment on that, you would have to as Raven.

HS: There are rumors about a sequel being done, any input on that and will you be in it?

BB: There may be a sequel, the writer isn't positive on what she wants to write if she does do one. And if there is, you can be sure I'll be in it.

HS: Thank you for your time beast Boy.

BB: Your very welcome.

* * *

Raven

HS: What is your opinion on this production?

Rae: It was rather... interesting. I knew that something like this would pop up after the writer watching _Nevermore_ way to many times.

HS: How did you get along with the other characters?

Rae: I'm not very social with the minors except for maybe star because she always drags me places and I end up having a little bit of fun. Cyborg is sometimes too loud and annoying to really tolerate for a long period of time. Robin is just robin.

HS: What about beast boy, your co-star?

Rae: What about him?

HS: How did you get along with him?

Rae: I learned some things about him that I didn't know before. He does have more intelligence than he lets people know about but he's still average. He's alright to talk to.

HS: which was your least favorite scene?

Rae: Rage, because not much took place in the scene until the very end and maybe knowledge because she's a boring character.

HS: What was your favorite scene?

Rae: sighs most of them were fun to do because of the places we went, the beach with Happy and arcade with Bravery. I did like Love because it was so long and it had the most activity and a lot of places.

HS: How was the kissing scenes with Beast boy? Was there a lot of real action or was it mostly play acting?

Rae: There was no _play_ _acting_ on this set. The author refused it. So you can guess the answer to that one.

HS: Did you mind that it was real? Or does it not matter to you?

Rae: I could care less which way. It was my role and I did what the author wanted me to do.

HS: Is there anything currently going on between yourself and Beast boy other than co-star relations?

Rae: I believe that would be none of your business and I believe that this conversation is over.

* * *

Cyborg & Jinx

HS: What is your opinion on this production?

Cy: It was good, I wish there were more scenes with myself and Jinx. The author said she might be planning on writing something with us as the main characters branching off before _Going Home_. Mainly it will be about Jinx's betrayal and why we helped her and all that stuff.

JX: Like stone said, it was interesting to watch. Especially when Raven and beast boy started arguing about stupid stuff. Mainly he did stupid shit just to piss her off so they could jack off at night. At least, that's what Robin said until Raven almost killed him which was why Rage and Love were delayed for his healing. I don't think their's any truth to Robin's statement.

HS: Alright then... How do you like the other characters?

Cy: There all great to work with, I have to thank BB for getting me a role in this production. Props to ya man.

JX: I wasn't on set much but I did get to spend a lot of time with Cy here and sometimes go with Rae and Star on their mall excursions.

HS: What was your least favorite Scene?

Cy: Love; it was too much towards the end and I actually had to sit through the worst part of Starfire's so called 'rated G' movie. Damn it was like a fuckin porno! asideWhich is on bloopers if you get a chance to see those.

JX: I was supposed to be on set with the movie but I got called to New York where my younger brother was in an accident so I missed that but my least favorite was

Cy: grumbles It was a good thing too, you didn't have to see the pornography.

HS: coughs yes, back on subject, what was your most favorite scene?

Cy: Happy and the prolog. We had an actual tournament to see who's the best video gamer. And of course, I won. Happy's because it was awesome to see Jinx here in her bathing suit.

HS: Is there anything going on between you two?

JX: Yeah, me an stone here decided to start going out after the end of Timid but don't start your Nazi paparazzi crap! Come on Stone.

* * *

Starfire

HS: How did you like the production?

SF: It was very good, I like to see my friends happy, even if it is made up!

HS: How did you get along with the other characters?

SF: I love all my friends and I loved working with all of them. Robin most closely.

HS: What is your least favorite Scene?

SF: Rude, it took forever to get the honey, dye, and mustard out of my hair and I was slightly uncomfortable when they had Robin run into my room, that wasn't even planned when I screamed but the writer wanted to keep it. Also, Robin's password was slightly... disturbing.

HS: What was your favorite scene?

SF: Love was so joyous and happy. Though the others seemed to be disturbed by my choice of movies. I thought XXX meant 3X the romance...

HS: Alright then, thank you star.

SF: You are most welcome!

* * *

Robin

HS: How did you like the production?

Rob: It was boring. There was very little action and no Slade at all. It sucked.

HS: then why did you join it?

Rob: They promised me big parts and Slade fighting in the last production, I thought it would be the same for this one.

HS: You know, it's not always about you. Anyways, what was your least favorite scene?

Rob: almost all of them.

HS: Almost all, which ones did you like?

Rob: the end of Love was good. I didn't know Star like that kind of stuff and the actors were hot.

HS: Um... Ok, I think were done for today. Thank you.


End file.
